


RWBY: But It's Not

by ohgreetingsm8



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Canon, Attempt at Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgreetingsm8/pseuds/ohgreetingsm8
Summary: Basically what if you made me write the story of RWBY with freedom to tell the story I want, while I decide to try to stay somewhat close to canon. Basically a somewhat canon-divergent fic. Expect cringe.





	1. Volume 1, Chapter 1: Ruby Rose (And a Woman Named Summer)

**Author's Note:**

> As the description implies, this may be the worst thing you've ever read in your life. However, I'll try my best to not make this a total cringe-fest.
> 
> Also, thank you Celtic_Crown from r/RWBY for being a beta reader for the first chapter! I may or may not hit you up in the future.

Legends. Stories scattered through out time. Ones that make histo... Ok, this is boring as shit. How long do I have to do this?

???: At least a few more minutes or so.

Thank god. Sorry, I just... Why me?

???: Because we had no one else on deck. And for some god awful reason, I didn't make the cut.

Well, uh... alright, Miss, uh....

???: Other supposed-to-be narrator who somehow didn't make the cut because they were already a character in the damn show?!

Oh.

???: Also, you are on the first paragraph on the ENTIRE goddamn script and you are already bored? How in the hell does one manage that feat?

Just have better things to do, and there you go. Jesus, can we just get on with this?

???: Are you going to at least finish the opening?

Well, we might as well just finish what I started. I'm so going to regret this, but here I go:

Legends. Stories told through out time. Ones that make the history the way it is.

???: You're not even doing it right! You did it right the first time for like, two sentences, so what the hell happened?

Listen, I don't give a FUCK. Alright, where was I? Oh yeah. Ones the make the history the way it is. Some are cowards. Some are brave heroes. Others... Well, not so great.

???: Mind elaborating on "not so great"?

Will you kindly shut the fuck up?!

???: Hey, just trying to keep you in check. You're butchering the living hell out of that intro, by the way.

Listen, that is what happens when you give someone a script seven days before they have to actually use it and expect them to study it.

???: You lost the script?! How?!

You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

???: I'm all ears.

I ate it.

???: ...The fuc-

Don't ask. Can I continue now?

???: Suuuure...

Ok. Now back to our featured presentation. Humanity, somewhere, somehow, was prospering. In response to this a god of destruction made the Grimm, creatures made purely of negative emotions. Humanity combated this with the creation of weapons and dust, elemental fuel for certain weapons. Some humans were able to use something called a Semblance, a special ability that is driven by their Aura, one's fighting spirit and/or their mental capabilities.

???: I'm not sure that's how Aura works... It's one's soul manifested. And semblances COMPLETELY rely on aura!

Not so sure that's how semblances work.

???: Really? I got the wiki up and-

Who gives a shit what the wiki says? We just started! Anyways, back to the story.

???: But-

BACK TO THE STORY. Impressed by Humanity's valiant efforts, the god of creation and the god of destruction created the Relics, only given to the worthiest of the worth: And those relics are Choice, Creation, Destruction, and Knowledge. However. the power of even one of the relics can drive one insane, thus they were given to those who could use them; the maidens of Fall, Winter, Summer, and Spring. However, the maidens gone rogue after being given the relics. Is it unknown who is in possession of the relics at the moment, as maidens are practically nonexistent at this point.

However, a man, known as the Wizard, was determined to look out for these maidens and relics. He hasn't been seen ever since, but legend has it that he has possession of the relics, but has been driven insane to the point of... Well, no return. However, it turns out that the relics can be held by the most simple and honest of souls.

Thus, our story begins in a shop called From Dust 'Til Dawn. Five men, lead by a man in a tuxedo and a bowler cap, were walking in, and everything seemed hunky dory, until...

Tuxedo Man: "Alright, listen up, I want the dust." He says as he points to the cabinet in front of him, which is filled to the brim with dust of all colors. One of his men points a gun at the shopkeeper. "Give it up, and we don't have to kill you. Plain and simple."

The shopkeeper, an old man named Winchester, retrieved a nearby bag and started to fill it up with a rainbow of dust. One of the men spotted a girl with a red hood and red headphones reading a weapons magazine.

Poor Schmuck: He walks up to her. "Hey! I'd recommend running away!"

Jokes on him, she couldn't hear him. Probably listening to some Jonathan Young at full blast.

Poor Schmuck: He is tired of her shit at this point. "HEY, BITCH! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

She heard that.

Hooded Girl: She snaps around and notices the Schmuck. She puts down her headphones. "Huh?"

Poor Schmuck: "How goddamn loud is that music of yours?!"

Hooded Girl: "Full blast. Why?"

Poor Schmuck: "Oh, I am just wondering, because..." He hits the Hooded Girl with a bat as hard as he could, knocking her out. "...This is a robbery."

The men with their leader left the building after all the dust has been stolen and/or given up.

Tuxedo Man: "Hah!" He says as they are leaving. "This was too damn easy! We should hit up that store again when they decide to restock!"

Next thing they knew, they were stopped by a caped figure just in front of them. It turns around, revealing the figure to be a woman, covered from head to toe, and deadly as fuck.

???: Alright, what the fuck is going on?

Deadly Woman: "Hmph. A bunch of no life robbers who decided to steal from a dust shop that isn't even worth the money. Just so happens that they stop in front of me. Heh, this should be good..."

???: She sounds rather... Familiar? I don't know. I can't quite put my finger on it...

Tuxedo Man: "Men, go play with her."

One of the Schmucks ran full speed ahead, only to be shoryuken'd in the face. Damn, what a strong lady.

Deadly Woman: "Really? Sending your henchmen to do the dirty work, Roman Torchwick? I thought you were more of a one-on-one guy."

Torchwick: A bit shocked at how the Deadly Lady made quick work of one of his men. "Eh? Just who might you be? You seem quite the character..."

Deadly Woman: Chuckles, than says, "Summer. Also known as, the one who will kick all of your asses, one at a time!"

Torchwick: "Hah! Like that's cute how you think that-"

Summer makes quick work of each of the henchmen, one by one. They all dead, son.

Torchwick: In shock, "What the actual fuck?! What steroids are you on?!"

Summer: "A lot of a thing I'd call, 'training.' You might wanna try it sometime."

Inside the store, the Hooded Girl gains conscience, and notices the store has been ransacked. She runs out to see Torchwick and Summer.

Hooded Girl: "Just what the fuck is going on?!"

???: That's what I'm wondering!

Summer: "Oh, look, someone survived, Roman. Looks like you suck at keeping witnesses at a minimal number." She turns to the Hooded Girl. "Hey, uh, what's your name?"

Hooded Girl: "It's Ruby Rose!"

Summer: "Ruby Rose, I'd recommend running the fuck away. Unless you got a weapon, then fight with me!"

Ruby: She looks around herself, then back at Summer. "I got nothing!"

Summer: "THEN RUN!"

Ruby ran as fast as she possibly could. Summer watched Roman closely to see if he fires at the defenseless girl. Surprisingly, he doesn't.

Roman: Looking at Ruby, "Man, those goons suck at their job... They went down without a fight..." He looks back at Summer. "So, you wanna go?"

Summer nods, and lunges at Roman, grabbing him by the head and slamming him to a wall. She then grabs Roman by the leg and throws him at another wall. Summer rushes at him and grabs him by his tux's collar, and lifts him up. He is a bit hurt, but that's obvious, considering he has been thrown at two walls.

Roman: "Jesus fucking Christ, lady! Be less rough, will 'ya?" Turns out he has a cane. He points it to the ground. "As much as I want to continue this conflict, I gotta split, so..." Turns out that his cane is also a gun. Oh fuck.

He fires his cane, causing an explosion that would have normally killed a normal person, but all it did was cause Summer to lose sight of Roman.

Summer: Pissed and looking for Roman, "Where the fuck is that cunt?!"

Little does she know, Roman was on a rooftop, watching her frantically and angrily search for the fancy robber.

Roman: "Ha, what an idiot!" He turns to a helicopter that has been started. "Well, hate to be you, but I gotta go, ya know?"

He then enters the helicopter, and enters the pilot's seat. The rest is pretty self-explanatory, but here's a play by play, just in case you need to know; he flies away, does it unnoticed, and everything is fine for the guy. Summer, sadly, saw it at the last possible minute.

Summer: Pissed beyond belief, "GODDAMN IT!"

She punches a wall, causing a hole to be made.

Summer: "Whatever. I'll just-" She turns to see Ruby. "...Ruby, right?"

Ruby: "Yeah. why?"

Summer: "You said that you didn't have a weapon, right?"

Ruby nods.

Summer: "I know of a guy in Signal Academy who can hook you up. His name is Qrow. He trains students who happen to be into weapons. Like a lot. You seem like the kind of gal to like weapons."

Ruby: "I do! I loved them since the day I left my mom's womb!"

Summer: "What enthusiasm. Well, anyways, meet me here again, and I'll give it to you."

Ruby: "Sweet! Also, did you just say that the guy's name is Qrow? I know him! He's my uncle!"

Summer: "Oh! Well, uh... That's nice. Anyways, kid, I'll try to get that weapon for you, is that alright?"

Ruby: "Yeah!"

Summer: "Good. See ya."

Summer left the scene, and so did Ruby.

Winchester: "Ruby! Wait for me!"

???: Poor Winchester, his relative just abandoned him and his store. And isn't his name supposed to be Shopkeep?

Well, technically, she didn't abandon him and his store. Also, I just find Winchester to be a bit of a better name than say, Shopkeep. Anyways, we are at From Dust 'Til Dawn, the very next day. Winchester is busy, talking to reporters about what happened, and how this strange lady stopped them, to an extent. Ruby, on the other hand, was busy waiting for Summer. It seemed like she wasn't coming, until...

Summer: "Hey Ruby! I got that weapon you wanted!"

Ruby perks up, and runs toward Summer. The buff lady hands over the weapon... Well, a square of the weapon in a storage ready form.

Summer: Points to a button. "You see that button? Press it."

Ruby obliges, and the square becomes a large, black and red scythe. She is amazed by the site, and so is Winchester. He runs over to the two, recognizing Summer.

Winchester: "I found you! You don't know how much I want to thank you for what you did last night to those criminals!"

Woman: "Well, uh... You're welcome?" She leans toward Ruby, and whispers, "Who the fuck is this old man?"

Ruby: Whispers back, "It's my grandpa Winchester! He runs the store!"

Summer: "Oh..." She looks back at the old man. "I am just thankful that he didn't bring anyone else to his posse. God knows what could have happened if he brought a certain someone..."

Winchester: He notices the weapon Ruby is holding. "Hey, when did you get that?!"

Summer: "Qrow made it for her, and I brought it to her."

Winchester: "Oh! That explains everything! Your uncle is a bit of a scythe nut, if that term is real to begin with! Anyways, I must go! Gotta restock that store, ya' know!"

Winchester leaves the girls be. The two then looked at each other.

Summer: "Ruby, I just remembered something. Beacon Academy decided to hold an open invitational initiation. Why is beyond me, but that is besides the point. We could get you in! You interested?"

Ruby: "Hell yeah!"

Skip to them being in some flying car, and Ruby is looking out the window, throwing up.

Summer: "Didn't know you were air sick..."

Ruby: Nasally, "Yeah, it ain't my thing to be in the air..."

Summer: Something prompted her to say, "Well, Summer isn't really my name..."

Ruby: She turns around to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"Summer": "Well, it isn't Summer. I'll tell you when you're ready... Or when I feel as if you should know."

After a while, Beacon Academy is in sight, thus prompting "Summer" to tell Ruby this:

"Summer": "Try to hang in there, champ! We're nearing Beacon Academy!"

Ruby uttered a single woo, before throwing up outside the window again.

In a warehouse at some unknown location, Roman is seen looking at a map of Remnant.

Roman: "Definitely NOT going back to Vale to do that shit again... Hmm..."

He is looking at all possible options for places to rob next. He COULD go back to Vale, to steal some containers of dust, made by the Schnee Dust Corporation, or go anywhere else where Summer, if that was her real name, may not lurk. Actually, he thought, fuck it, let's rob the SDC! However, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. After he gets his shit together, he turns around to see a woman in a red dress.

Lady in Red: "Got your ass handed, didn't ya?"

Roman: "Shut up, Cinder."

Cinder: "Heh, knew you would be a bit sore about THAT... Anyways, got any ideas as to where you would be robbing next?"

Roman: "No, but... There is a place in Vale where I could get some goons to snatch some dust."

Cinder: "Huh. Then I'd advise to go look at it or something, I don't know. Robberies aren't my thing."

Roman: "I know. But trust me, Cinder, you WILL be there with me!"

Cinder: "...Excuse you?"

Roman: "You see..." He walks toward a door, one which Cinder went through to enter the room. "I need extra protection this time around. There is a woman named Summer who interrupted a perfectly good crime made by yours truly and I REALLY don't want to be the only one with self-defense out there. So if you don't mind doing some dirty work, you could scratch my back! Don't worry, I'll scratch yours in return!

Cinder: "...How so?"

Roman: "I'll find you some henchmen."

Cinder: "Deal. So when is this heist going to start?"

Roman: "Either by the end of this week or the beginning of next week. Depends on how fast the preparation is finished and all that jazz."

Cinder: "Oh. Well then, let me know when the preparations have been made." She then leaves.

Thus, Roman began plotting to steal some cargo. Perhaps he COULD get away with this. Besides, what would this Summer woman want with the SDC? It's the perfect heist!


	2. Volume 1, Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Celtic_Crown from r/RWBY for beta reading this chapter!
> 
> That's... Really all I have to say for now, I guess.

After like, twenty minutes or so, both "Summer" and Ruby have landed on their destination; Beacon Academy! After exiting the flying car... Hovercraft... What are those things?

???: I don't know. I don't go out that much.

Flying vehicle it is. After exiting the vehicle, Ruby took a minute to vomit up the last bit of her lunch.

Ruby: "I hope that I never... EVER... Have to do that again..."

"Summer": While putting her hood down and removing her mask, "It's bound to happen again, sooner or later. Get used to it."

Ruby tried her best to get a good look at "Summer"'s face, but unfortunately she could only see her hair, which was short and brown. Ruby's eyes could be deceiving her. After all, she was air sick not long ago. The woman put her mask back on, and faced toward a building that resembled a castle.

"Summer": Pointing to the structure, "There it is, Beacon Academy. Looked smaller in the pictures, if you ask me."

Ruby didn't notice the castle; she was too busy fangirling over the students and their weapons.

Ruby: "Oh. My. GOD. Who knew that this place would allow this much of a variety of weapons?!"

"Summer": "I mean... It's a school meant for hunters and huntresses. Kinda defeats the purpose if they didn't."

Ruby: She starts pointing vigorously at different weapons, "That's an electric rod! And that's a battleax! Oh! I see a fire sword!"

"Summer": "Keen eye, for someone looking at silhouettes."

Ruby: "Huh?"

"Summer": "Look all around you. I see nothing but shadows of what are supposed to be people. I can somewhat see what weapon they're holding, but that's about it. The person holding them is just jet black- literally!"

I mean, she isn't wrong. There is a surprising amount of shadow people present. It's not even funny.

Ruby: "Oh. I just ignore them. Weapons are more important."

"Summer": "Weapons are just tools to carry out the mission. How we use them is up to us."

Ruby just stands there, looking at "Summer" with a look of "what the fuck did you just say".

"Summer": "It's what my friend usually said when weapons were brought up. She was pretty cool once you got to know her."

Ruby: Curious, "Don't mind telling me more?"

"Summer": "...No, but maybe another time."

A blonde girl walks out of a larger flying vehicle, who Ruby almost recognizes immediately. She rushes toward her, leaving "Summer" to chase after her. The blonde girl notices Ruby, and hugs her tightly.

Blonde Girl: "Ruby! I wasn't expecting to see you here!"

Ruby: "Me neither, Yang! What brought you here?"

Yang: Releasing Ruby of her grasp, "Well, to be honest sis, shits 'n' giggles. I didn't think this through."

Ruby: "Oh. I see."

Yang: She notices "Summer". "Who is that?"

Ruby: "Oh her? That's... Uh..."

"Summer": "Just call me Summer."

Yang: "Nice to meet you, Summer! I'm Yang, Ruby's sister!"

Ruby: "Yep, yep!"

Next thing they know, Yang is surrounded by a crowd of shadow people.

Yang: "Oh look, my friends are here! Looks like I gotta go! See ya!"

Yang leaves them be, going with the shadows. "Summer" just looks in awe. Did the shadow people just take someone away? Should she be concerned? Should she even care at this point, seeing how Yang was alright with the whole concept of it?

"Summer": "...I'll just ignore that."

Ruby: "Well, knowing that Yang's here, we can just go on our way, don't you think?"

"Summer": Not ignoring what the fuck happened with Yang and shadow people, "Suuuuure."

Ruby says a quick OK, and then starts booking it. She seems to be alright for like, five seconds before tripping and falling face first onto the ground, next to a bunch of movable briefcases. When she tries to get up, next thing she sees is some white haired girl who looks ruffled.

Ruffled Girl: "Hey, jackass! Watch where you're going! Do you know what's in them? Dust, for every color of the goddamn rainbow, motherfucker!"

"Summer" notes how she has a bit of a mouth.

Ruffled Girl with Dust: "You need to be more careful, dunce! Do you know who I am? I know your answer already; no, you fucking don't! I am Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Corporation! You are arguably more immature than a baby, so I hardly doubt you should be trusted to be near suitcases filled with dust, let alone-"

"Summer": "Keep spewing that shit at her and you'll be tasting my fist."

The ruffled one just looks scared shitless at her. She turns to face Ruby, and proceeds to apologize to Ruby.

Weiss: "I'm... Sorry... For scolding you..."

'Damn straight,' was the thought on "Summer"'s mind.

Weiss: "I... Was just simply doing what my father expects of me; not taking shit when threatened and/or when someone trips near dust. Something like that. Sorry for going off like that."

Ruby: "I don't care."

Weiss: "Huh?"

Ruby: "I don't care. You were just doing what your dad expects of you. Though, it's kinda weird why you have explain yourself, for having to apologize."

Weiss: Points to "Summer", then whispers to Ruby, "Her. That's why!" Goes back to a much more normal speaking voice, "Still, you need to be careful around dust. It's why I got kicked out of Signal Academy!"

Ruby: "Oh shit."

Weiss: "Yeah, oh shit!"

Ruby: "What happened?"

Weiss: She pulls Ruby up, "Kid tripped into some fire dust, getting it up his nose. He then sneezed in front of some faunus kid, setting them ablaze. Said burning kid died, and I was in trouble of course, alongside the kid who sneezed. And now here I am."

Ruby: "Oh! Well, uh..." She definitely wants to be careful now.

Weiss: "My father was quite the angered man when he found out his daughter, who is the heiress, was the cause of how a kid killed another! He swore and screamed at me for hours on end, probably never taking a break to breathe! Mom tried to get involved but she gets decked and yelled at. So, she couldn't save me from what was going to happen to me in a few minutes. Trust me, what ever happened to me is NOT pleasant, and I hope your father isn't the same way! Not that I would care much about your family..."

Ruby just looks at her, blankly.

Weiss: "Oh, god! Sorry about that! I have a tendency to... Go on and on, you know?"

Ruby: "No, not really, but ok." "Summer" facepalms.

Weiss: "Let's just forget this ever happened, alright?"

Ruby nods, and Weiss leaves. "Summer" looks agitated.

"Summer": "...Jesus, that girl talked a lot."

Ruby: "She seems nice."

"Summer": "Yeah, but how she talks just rivals a kid hyped on sugar. Probably just me, but I don't trust her quite yet."

Ruby: "She's probably the most honest of souls!"

"Summer": "I mean... I wouldn't go THAT far..."

Girl: "Hey."

Ruby and "Summer" turn their attention to some girl who was wearing a bow. She was holding a manga of sorts.

Ruby: "Uh... Hi! What's your name?"

Girl: "Blake."

Ruby: "I'm Ruby!"

Blake: "That's... A nice name. What's your favorite anime?"

Ruby pondered for a bit. She doesn't watch anime at all, and couldn't think of one to save her life.

Ruby: "I don't watch that much anime..."

Blake: "Oh, ok. What about your favorite manga, then?"

Ruby: "Oh. Rosario Vampire, of course!"

Blake: Immediately turning around and saying, "Fucking filth." She then walks away.

Ruby felt confused. What was Blake considering filth, Rosario Vampire or her?

"Summer": "Eh, it was alright at best, but it wasn't THAT bad... The fanservice was nice, though. Don't let her comment get to you, Ruby. There are probably more people here that like Rosario Vampire, or whatever it was called."

The two kept walking around the academy's school grounds, taking note of how everything looked, and how great the view looked. Ruby still felt bemused at the whole Blake scene, but she tried her best to forget it for the time being. However, during all the walking, Ruby somehow bumped into some blonde boy. They both fall down, and the rest is mostly just a mess.

Ruby: "Sorry! I wasn't paying attention!"

Boy: "It's ok, I guess. Just be a bit more careful, will 'ya?"

Not the first time she heard that.

Ruby: "Yeah, I will." She gets up in unison with the Boy. "Hey, what's your name?"

Boy: "Jaune Arc. Rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it... Or so my mom says. She wasn't much of a honest person, so I think she was lying at the time. What about you?"

Ruby: "I'm Ruby Rose. I'm new here."

Jaune: "Same. I was going to get fake transcripts to get in, but since they're doing this Open Invitational Initiation thing, it felt like a good time to go!"

Ruby was going to ask about the transcripts, but went against that feeling.

Ruby: "What brings you here?"

Jaune: "I... Didn't put much thought into it, really. Thought about being a hero like my great grandfather, but that seems a bit... Hard. So, its up in the air."

Ruby: "So I'm not the only one. This woman-"

When she turned to introduce "Summer", she wasn't there. What was in her place, was a piece of paper on the ground.

Ruby: As she picks up the paper, "Well, she isn't there anymore."

Jaune: "Huh, so I wasn't the only one who noticed her!"

Ruby: "Yeah, she is..."

How the hell would Ruby explain the woman's presence? She was mentoring her, and just walking with her to get used to where certain things are? A friend?

Ruby: "...A lady who's my friend. She stopped a couple of robbers when we first met."

Jaune: Amazed at the thought of that, "Cool..." Gets his shit together, "S-Sorry, I was just... Nevermind, what does that paper say?"

Ruby looks at the paper, and reads it out loud.

Ruby: "Ruby, I am sorry, but I have to go. I have... More important matters to attend to. However, I'll try to find you when the Initiation begins. The auditorium is nearby, so make sure you and Jaune get there safely. Take care."

Jaune: "What could be more important to your friend right now?"

Ruby: "I don't know. But we should get going."

Ruby took the lead and they went on their merry way. Later, they found a large room filled with people.

Ruby: As they both are entering, "Oh hey, look. We're here. I'll go look for my sis. Bye!"

Jaune: As Ruby ditches him, "...Bye, I guess. Well, time to go find a spot."

Ruby frantically searched for Yang, and after a minute or so, she managed to find her.

Yang: "Sup, sis! Saved you a spot!"

Ruby: "Thanks!" Proceeds to get next to her sister, "So, what's good?"

Yang: "Well, other than the bullshit fact that they don't have chairs to sit in, nothing much. You?"

Ruby: "Well, I met this girl named Weiss, who likes to talk, I think. Blake, who I am pretty confident that she is a weeb, and Jaune, who... Uh... I don't know. He's just there."

Yang: Under her breath, "Man, sucks to be you." Normal voice, "So, is that all?"

Ruby: "Summer left. Apparently she had important stuff to intend to, or something."

Yang: "...She seems off."

Ruby: Confused, "Who?"

Yang: "Summer. The one who was with you? She just seems off-putting. No one wears an outfit that covers them from head to toe if they didn't have anything to hide. Also, isn't Summer the name of your mom? If so, then why does she want to be called by that same name?"

Ruby: "I'm sure she means well!"

Yang: "Hmph. Well, just saying that she seems off to me. Hey, I think that something's starting."

Yang then points to a man on a stage. Along with him was a woman. The man was behind a microphone. He cleared his throat, and started speaking.

Man with Microphone: "I hope you all know why you are here. You are gathered here today to be part of Beacon Academy, one of the most trusted hunting schools on Remnant. As much as it disappoints me, you all look like wasted potential. Even you, Carl."

Some guy named Carl in the Audience: "Man, fuck you!"

Man with Microphone: "Anyway, I hope that you are all prepared for the hardships that await you as a hunter or huntress, as the path of one isn't an easy one. You'll be forced to be under more stress than what you are used to. Your friends won't be there for you all the time. To cap it all off, you will be forced to kill."

Ruby gasps as he says "kill".

Man with Microphone: "However, some of this only applies once you graduate, so your fine for now. Just remember, that if you step out of line, we will take action. That is all I have to say. This was Professor Ozpin, your Headmaster. Now, I must go. Glynda, if you would like."

Ozpin just walks off, while Glynda approaches the microphone.

Glynda: "Glynda Goodwitch speaking on the behalf of the staff here, we'd like to thank you for coming. Please gather to the ballroom to rest before the initiation tomorrow morning. It is wise to get some sleep before it starts. We don't want to pass out due to exhaustion during the initiation, do we?"

She then also walks off like Ozpin. The crowd, minus Ruby and Yang, leave the auditorium.

Ruby: "Well, at least he told what we may have to do in the future, didn't he?"

Yang: "Yeah, I guess. Come on, let's go."

Skip to the ballroom, where Yang and Ruby were in their pajamas, in preparation for sleeping for the big day. Ruby was writing something. Yang takes notice of it.

Yang: "Hey sis, what are you writing?"

Ruby: "Oh... I was writing a story!"

Yang: "Cool! About what?"

Ruby: Thought about it, then said, "The story takes place in a high school, where the only way to graduate, is to kill someone and deceive everyone else in a trial so that they get executed."

Yang: "...I'm pretty sure that has been done before."

Ruby: "Really? Are you sure?"

Yang: "Yeah, I think that was an anime. I found it kinda meh, but I'm pretty sure it has it fans."

Ruby just continued with what she's doing. Yang decides to stretch a bit, but notices Blake reading a manga.

Yang: "Hey, who's that chick with the bow and the comic book?"

Ruby takes a look at who Yang was referring to. Ruby immediately knows who it is. She wished at that moment to just go back to writing.

Ruby: "Oh. It's Blake..."

Yang: "You sound a bit upset."

Ruby: "She's the weeb I talked about."

Yang: "Mind elaborating?"

Ruby: "I told her my favorite manga and said something was fucking filth. Can't tell what she was talking about."

Yang: "...Oh. I think I have an idea, though."

Ruby: Perked up, "What is it?"

Yang made Ruby get up and dragged her over to Blake. They waited for Blake to notice them. This would go on for about twelve seconds, before Yang just decides "fuck it" and grabs the book out of the weeb's hands. Blake is a bit upset by this.

Blake: "Hey! Give that back!"

Yang: "What's it called?" she looks for the front and reads, "Puella Magi Madoka Magica... Sounds weird, what's it about?"

Blake: "It's about magical girls-"

Yang: "And I'm not interested anymore."

Blake: "Next time, please don't interrupt me."

Yang: "Sorry, man. Magical girls ain't my thing."

Ruby: "I like magical girls. In fact, I think I have read that before!"

Blake: Excited, "Really?! Did you like it?"

Ruby: "It was pretty good!"

Yang: "Can't believe my sister is a potential weeaboo..."

Ruby: "I always wanted to save the world in anyway I possible could. The stories Yang told me about hunters and huntresses, monster hunts and rescue missions, fame and glory, death and love... All of that just appealed to me."

Blake: "Oh. Well... Life isn't a large fairytale."

Ruby: "I know."

Weiss: "So, I am not the only one awake here?"

The three girls turned to see the heiress in all of her glory.

Yang: "Yep, and my name happened to be No Shit Sherlock."

Weiss: "Aren't you guys worried about the initiation?"

Ruby: "Yeah."

Blake: "A bit."

Yang: "Not at all! Besides, it's probably just some stupid 'go kill some grimm' fest or something."

Weiss: "At least get some sleep! You'll pass out once it starts, and you would be dead last!"

Yang: "Alright, princess, why aren't you asleep, then?"

Weiss: "I... Well... See... I'm scared."

Ruby: "Don't worry Weiss, I'm pretty sure they have a way to help us if we are close to death or something!"

That somewhat reassured Weiss, thankfully.

Blake: "Well, she has a point. We should get some sleep now."

On cue, everyone just went to their sleeping bag to hit the hay, resting for the big day.

Somewhere else within Beacon Academy...

Glynda: "Aren't you slightly concerned about the students during the initiation?!"

Ozpin: "They'll be fiiiine."

Glynda: "They're just kids with weapons! God knows if they can even swing them properly!"

Ozpin: "Glynda, listen. Death during or around the initiation has happened before. It's not a new concept."

Glynda: "And we were sued for most of the deaths! Especially by the Togami family! They have been suing us ever since their son died here due to food poisoning the day before!"

Ozpin: "Haven't we came on top during all those?"

Glynda: "Yes... But-"

Ozpin: "But nothing. We've dealt with death before, and we can deal with it if we cross that bridge."

Glynda: "...Fine. Just promise one thing."

Ozpin: "What is it?"

Glynda: "Promise me that you won't send them flying immediately if someone has a question."

Ozpin: "I promise."

Glynda: "Honest?"

Ozpin: "Honest."

Glynda: "Good. See you tomorrow, then."

Glynda then walked off into the distance. Ozpin debated on if he should do what Glynda wants him to do or not.


	3. Volume 1, Chapter 3:The First Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Celtic_Crown for beta reading this chapter!

Girl: "Wake up, sleepy head!"

Some quiet boy started to open his eyes to see his old childhood friend, Nora.

Nora: "Ren, do you know what day it is? Well, do you?!"

Ren: Drowsily "I... Don't know... And I also don't care..."

Nora: "Well, you should, because it's the day of the Initiation! Aren't you a little excited?"

Ren: "Not really, no."

Nora: Gasps, "WHAT?! YOU AREN'T?! You monster! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Ren: "All we are really going to do is probably just start from point A and rush to point B, killing grimm while trying to get some dumb piece of plastic of sorts."

Nora: "That's the fun part!"

Ren just groans. Nora picks Ren up, then proceeds to drag him to the cafeteria, where they have prepared pancakes with syrup. And when I mean "they", I mean just Nora. Ren never had anything to do with pancakes.

Ren: "...Really, Nora? I'm not really in the mood for pancakes..."

Nora: "Don't be such a downer, Ren! Eat some, it'll make you feel better! I promise!"

Ren: "Didn't I just fucking say that I wasn't in the mood for pancakes?" He realizes that it's pointless, "...Fuck it, I'll eat some pancakes."

After the duo ate some pancakes, they moved to a locker room of sorts. Ren was getting his weapons while Nora already had hers. Ren notices this.

Ren: "How the hell did you get your hammer already? We just got here!"

Nora: "Let's just say that I was REALLY prepared last night!"

Ren: Sighs, then says, "Sometimes, you make me want to murder you in cold blood."

Nora: "You love me and you know it!"

Ren knew that he didn't, at least romantically. He just sees her as a sister.

Nora: "Besides, it's not like you would really kill me!"

He would actually kill her. He just suppressed the urge to do so.

Ren: Sliding his weapons into his sleeves, "Well, we should get going, now."

After that, they walked out of the room, passing Ruby and Yang. Ruby was scrummaging through her locker for something. Yang was just standing, waiting for Ruby to find what she needed.

Ruby: "Sis, aren't you little bit worried?"

Yang: "Nah! I ain't got shit to worry about!"

Ruby: "But we could die out there!"

Yang: "Didn't we go over this last night? There probably is something there will prevent our deaths during the initiation. So, with that in mind, we won't run into Grim Reaper's front yard this time around."

Ruby: "Yeah, but-"

Yang: "But nothing! By the way, have you found whatever you're looking for yet? We're wasting valuable time here!"

Ruby: "First of all, it doesn't start an hour from now. Second of all, yes!"

Ruby whips out a square with a button on it. She presses said button and it becomes a scythe; the same scythe "Summer" gave her. Yang was feeling a mix between bewilderment and amazement.

Yang: "...Holy shit, Ruby! Where did you get that?!"

Ruby: "Summer gave it to me. Pretty cool, huh?"

Yang: "Not gonna lie, it is pretty nice. Though, I gotta ask, do you know how to use it?"

Ruby: "...No."

Yang: "...Mind telling me how and why you got it, then?"

Ruby: "Well... She got Qrow to make it for me after Grandpa Winchester's shop was robbed. That's really all I remember. I guess it might be because she felt bad that I was defenseless, or something like that."

Yang: "...Oh. Well, you're fucked."

Ruby: "What does that supposed to mean?"

Yang: "Nothing."

Somewhere else in the room, Weiss was talking to some red head girl.

Red Head: "...So I take it you want to be my teammate?"

Weiss: "Hell fucking yes! We could dominate this school! Just the two of us! My mind and your brawn! My money and your popularity! Weiss fucking Schnee and Pyrrha fucking Nikos! We would be nearly damn impossible to stop!"

Pyrrha: "Eh..." Starts to sweat a bit, "I... Am not really in the mood for being a teammate for anyone right now. Maybe later when we get official teams or something like that."

Weiss: "Oh. Ok..." Thinks, 'Son of a bitch!'

Pyrrha: "I'll keep that offer in mind, though."

Weiss: 'Made my day just a bit better!'

Jaune: "HOLY SHIT IS THAT THREE-TIME TOURNAMENT WINNER PYRRHA NIKOS?!"

Weiss and Pyrrha turned immediately to see the blonde noodle.

Jaune: "I... Am a bit sorry. Couldn't keep my excitement in. Heh. Heh. Heh..."

He quickly runs away.

Pyrrha: "...I'm going to ignore that I just saw some fanboy lose his shit. Also, I'm a four-time tournament winner, not three-time. He seems like a nice guy, though."

Weiss: "I don't know. He seems kinda creepy."

Back over to Ruby's and Yang's side of things, Ruby looked at her scythe, wondering what to name it. Her and Yang already went through three possible names: Red Death, Red Apple, and Red Magician.

Ruby: "...Maybe it shouldn't have the word 'red' in it..."

Yang: "...What about Crescent Rose?"

Ruby: "Oh! That sounds nice! Crescent Rose it is, then!"

Ruby then hugged her scythe as tightly as she can, whereas Yang just sighed and shook her head.

Yang: "Alright sis. Are you ready? 'Cause we gotta go. It starts in fifteen minutes."

Ruby: "Yep! Just lead the way!"

Ruby got up, and went with Yang to... Wherever they were about to go.

Later, the students, Ruby included, were on these weird platforms on a ledge.

???: I'm pretty sure those are jump pads.

Well, aren't we about to find out? Anyways, Ozpin and Glynda are in front of them, near the edge of the ledge. They had what seemed to be Kindle Fires in their hands... Ok, turns out those aren't Kindle Fires. Those are just futuristic tablets.

Ozpin: "Welcome to the initiation you all signed up for or just came just because why the fuck not. Behind us is the Emerald Forest. That is where it will take place for the most part. Your objective here is to start from here and get to the end of the Forest, and then come back with a relic. They will look like chess pieces, so don't miss them. If you do miss them, well, shame on you."

Ren: 'Just like I said, Nora. Just like I said.'

Glynda: "I know that some of you may be wondering about teams."

Ruby: "Not really, no."

Glynda: "Well, we got some news to tell you. Whatever relic piece you get is tied to a set. One set is golden, another is black, and the last one is white. There are four pieces in each set. Whatever piece you get will determine the team you have. Since there is really only twelve of you here, there should be enough pieces for anyone."

Ozpin: "Oh, and we're watching. Take two pieces, and we will come over there and kill you. Just saying."

Jaune gulps.

Ozpin: "Once you're in the forest, it is filled with hostiles known as the grimm. I assume you heard of them."

Weiss: "...The fuck is a grimm?"

Nora: "Are they delicious?"

Ren: "...I'm not following."

Ozpin: "...I see. Well, the grimm are... Monsters that you may have to deal with during your time in the Emerald Forest. Black and white with a bit of red, you can't miss them. If you see them and they are coming after you, don't be hesitant to kill one. Also don't be hesitant if you have to kill someone."

Jaune: "Wait, what-"

Ozpin: "As part of being a hunter and/or huntress, it is common knowledge that you may have to kill someone during your career. So, seeing how it may happen in the future, you'll be allowed to kill someone if needed."

Ren: 'I never knew I that I would feel this happy today.'

Ozpin: "You'll be launched by these pads that will send you flying into the Forest. How you land is up to you, so I advise to make a landing strategy right about now if you haven't already. Also, me and Glynda won't interfere. Does anyone have any questions?"

Ruby raises her hand. That, ladies and gentlemen, is what we call a big mistake. Ozpin uses his tablet to send the students, Ruby included, flying into the Emerald Forest at godspeed. Glynda was speechless for about a good second or so. She was then in a fury.

Glynda: "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, OZPIN?!"

Ozpin: "What? Just doin' my job."

Glynda: "JUST DOING YOUR JOB MY ASS! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T SEND ANYONE FLYING IF SOMEONE HAD A QUESTION! AND GUESS WHAT YOU JUST FUCKING DID!"

Ozpin: "I'm the Headmaster, bitch. I don't need to keep promises."

Glynda: "NOT EVEN ONE?!"

Ozpin: "Hell naw. That just ain't me. Though, you could have given me something in return, then I would have considered it."

Glynda: "...Sometimes, I wish I can just kill you."

Ozpin: "You could right now, if you want."

Glynda: "No, not this time. Maybe next initiation."

Back to the students, more specifically, Ruby Rose. She falls for a bit, as one does falling down at the speed of sound. Surprisingly, she still has Crescent Rose. However, to the surprise of no one, she has no idea how to land. During her free fall, she spots Jaune also in the somewhat same position, just falling at a faster rate. She starts her attempts at moving her body, but it seems like everything is just failing to cooperate in her body. It didn't take too long for her to land. Once she did, she fell face first, something you don't want during the initiation.

Back at the ledge, Ozpin and Glynda swore they heard some little girl screaming in the distance. Glynda is concerned about this, whereas Ozpin doesn't give a shit. They checked their tablets to see who it could have been. Turns out its Ruby, lying on the ground.

Glynda: "Oh dear. It looks Ruby broke every bone in her body."

Ozpin: "Eh, it happens. Not really anything new."

Glynda: "But-"

Ozpin: "Come on, let's see if she can still move."

Ruby doesn't move at all, with the pure exception of her head and neck, making whatever I said about her not moving moot. She groans a bit, probably due to the immense pain she's in.

Ozpin: "She's grimm food."

Glynda: "Wait, I see someone coming."

This someone Glynda was referring to was "Summer". She walks up to Ruby, and if you could see her face, it would be that of disgust and disappointment.

"Summer": "Your landing strategy was terrible. You could have used your scythe to break the fall by lodging it into any of the trees present. You could have used your semblance as well, whatever that may be-"

Ruby: "Huh?"

"Summer": "Hmm? You don't know what semblances are?"

Ruby: "I... Don't know what that is at all. I'm kinda in a lot of pain, so you're not really helping me."

"Summer": Thinks about it, then says, "I take it you have no idea what aura is, right?"

Ruby: "No."

"Summer": Sighs, then says, "Well, looks like I gotta unlock it then."

She gets down on one knee and grabs a hold of Ruby's shoulders. Then, through the powers of anime bullshit, she channels some energy or some shit and sends it into Ruby. Ruby starts to feel something in her hands. "Summer" lets go, then stands up, hoping for Ruby to get up, as well. Turns out she didn't get what she wanted; Ruby could only move her hands.

"Summer": "...Did you break nearly all of your bones?"

Ruby: "Well, gee Sherlock, I wonder what made you come to THAT conclusion..."

"Summer": "Figures. Broken bodies usually take about between twenty minutes to an hour, depending on the person, to heal completely. Any longer, well, that's kinda beyond me."

Ruby: "How does that work?"

"Summer": "Anime magic... Look, I don't know, don't ask me. Anyways, I have unlocked your aura, so you should be healing up now."

Ruby: "Thanks... I guess? I'm still in pain."

"Summer": "Gotta suck it up, buttercup."

A five second silence occurred, then Ruby breaks it.

Ruby: "So how does aura work?"

She got no response. She looks around for "Summer", only to see that her ass is long gone.

Ruby: "...Well fuck me. Isn't this just great? The one person who could help me is kinda out of the equation. I didn't see anyone who could be nearby while I was falling, meaning no ones near me. Worst of all, I'M LITERALLY BROKEN! WHAT ELSE WILL LIFE DECIDE TO THROW AT ME-"

She starts to hear growling noises, not of that of a dog's, but of that of an unknown creature, lurking in the shadows. She looked around for anything that could be making the noise, and saw nothing. The noises just kept getting closer and closer, until she decides to look again, when she sees a Beowolf, one of the many grimm in this world. She had no way of defending herself, thus making her, as Ozpin once said, grimm meat.

However, to her benefit, someone or something, whatever it might have been, steps in front of her. She looks up, only to see what could hopefully be Weiss. The following dialogue proved that it was, indeed, Weiss.

Weiss: "Ruby, what in absolute fuck are you doing, laying around, doing jack shit?!"

Ruby: "I broke my body."

Weiss: "...Well damn. That kinda explains it now. Are you healing as of now?"

Ruby: "Yeah. It hurts, Weiss."

Weiss: "Hold up, I'm going to save your bitch ass from these... Uh..."

Ruby: "I take that those things are supposed to be Grimm. They are black and white with a bit of red-"

Weiss: "Grimm! Ruby, stay put!"

Ruby: "I can't even move, Weiss!"

Weiss: "Well, that completes one task of yours. Just wait, I'll sweep the floor with these guys!"

More beowolves came. There was about six of them, outnumbering Weiss.

Weiss: "...I'm not gonna lie, those are creepy as shit. Hopefully, those things go down as fast as food supplies in my house!"

Ruby: "Which means...?"

Weiss: "Which means I want them to die instantly!"

Ruby had only a little piece of faith in Weiss, but her being able to kill the grimm is the only chance at survival for the red hooded girl. Only question though, is Weiss good enough to help her from her demise?


End file.
